The present invention relates to trays that are slideable to a number of positions relative to a high chair, to trays that have hand operated screws to slide the tray back and forth relative to the high chair, and to trays that have a single release handle to disconnect the tray relative to the high chair.
Infants grow into toddlers and toddlers soon insist on sitting at the table, not in a high chair. However, during the growth process when the high chair is necessary, infants and toddlers grow in breadth as well as in height. This requires an adjustment of the tray relative to the seat of the high chair.
Of course, adjustment of the tray relative to the seat of the high chair occurs for other reasons. At breakfast a toddler may like his cup close to him. At lunch on the same day the toddler may like his cup far away. Or, if chicken noodle soup is served, it may be beneficial for the father to have the tray fitting snugly up against the chest of the toddler.
A typical high chair includes a tube or a pair of tubes as a base for a tray. The tubes have holes punched therein at a three or four positions. Pins may engage the holes to set the tray at a certain position. Accordingly, on the day chicken noodle soup is served, the tray may fit too tightly or too loosely against the chest of a toddler. Further, the mechanism that controls the engagement of the pins in the holes is often difficult to operate such that, during adjustment of the tray, the tray may be jarred and the chicken noodle soup may be spilled.
A feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of a hand operated screw mechanism for sliding the tray to and from the seat of the high chair.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of a base for the tray, wherein the base is engageable to the high chair and wherein the tray is engageable to the base in a sliding manner.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray slideable to and from a seat of the high chair, of a control knob for operating the sliding of the tray, and wherein the control knob is on an outer edge of the tray, away from the toddler sitting in the seat and close to the parent feeding the child.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of an engagement mechanism between the tray and the high chair or between the tray and a base for the high chair, wherein the engagement mechanism is a quick release mechanism for quick engagement and quick disengagement of the tray relative to the base.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of an engagement mechanism between the tray and the high chair or between the tray and a base for the high chair, wherein the engagement mechanism includes a guide portion on the tray and a cooperating guide portion on the base or on the high chair, and wherein the guide portions provide a degree of friction to a sliding action of the tray relative to the base or to the tray relative to the high chair such that sliding action is controllable.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of an engagement mechanism between the tray and the high chair or between the tray and a base for the high chair, wherein the engagement mechanism includes a guide portion on the tray and a cooperating guide portion on the base or on the high chair, and wherein one of the guide portions is resiliently biased toward the other of the guide portions so as to normally lock the guide portions together such that the base and tray or tray and high chair are normally locked together.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of an engagement mechanism between the tray and the high chair or between the tray and a base for the high chair, wherein the engagement mechanism includes a release handle that is operated with one hand.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of an engagement mechanism between the tray and the high chair or between the tray and a base for the high chair, wherein the engagement mechanism engages the base or high chair at a first location and is operated via a release handle at a second location, wherein the second location is located at an outer edge of the tray away from the toddler and close to the caregiver, and wherein a pulley system is employed between the first and second locations.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray and further having a seat that is incrementally adjustable in height, of a tray that is engaged to the seat and incrementally adjustable to and away from the seat such that the tray is both incrementally adjustable vertically and horizontally.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a high chair having a tray, of the tray being engageable to a base on the high chair and with the base also taking the form of a tray such that, when the tray is being cleaned, the base may serve as a substitute tray.
An advantage of the invention is that the tray is infinitely adjustable. A ruler may have a fixed length. However, there are an infinite number of positions within that twelve inches. For example, there is a position at five and xc2xd inch, another position at five and xc2xc inch, still another position at five and xe2x85x9 inch, yet another position at five and {fraction (1/16)} inch, and yet other positions at five and {fraction (1/32)} inches, five and {fraction (1/64)} inches, five and {fraction (1/128)} inches, and ad infinitem. Accordingly, there are an infinite number of positions within the twelve inches of a ruler. Likewise, the mechanism that permits a sliding of the tray relative to the seat of the high chair is infinitely adjustable to a multiple number of positions. One size fits all.
Another advantage of the invention is that operation of the infinitely adjustable slide mechanism is smooth. The hand operated screw may be operated without spilling chicken noodle soup that is filled to the brim in a bowl located on the tray.
Another advantage of the invention is that sliding of the tray relative to the base or high chair may be accomplished quickly.
Another advantage of the invention is that the tray may be removed quickly from the base.
Another advantage of the invention is that the points of operation are disposed at the outer edge of the tray, at a location away from the toddler and close to the parent feeding the child. These points of operation are the control knob for sliding the tray back and forth on the base and the release handle for removing the tray from the base.
Another advantage of the invention is that each of the points of operation are operable with one hand. One hand may be used for sliding the tray to or away from the toddler or for removing the tray from the base while another hand may keep the glass of milk steady in the hand of the toddler.
Another advantage of the invention is that the points of operation are located adjacent to each other.